THOSE BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYES…
by Fabi
Summary: Sequel of Your Shining Eyes. Read this first. Sakura and Shaoran return to Hong Kong after their marriage. There, they meet the Li Clan. There, Sakura gives a great notice to Shaoran.


Hello! I present you all the following story of 'Your Shining Eyes'. This fic is dedicated to my friend Luly who send me the poem I'm showing over here. And I would like Tamara Accorsi too. She made the beautiful translation here present. I hope you like this short story.

Have a nice reading!

****

THOSE BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYES…

By Fabi

__

"Green eyes"  
They are green, green eyes,  
eyes of sea green,  
when the weather goes calm,  
some hope color eyes,  
eyes which I died for;  
poor of me!  
don't even know which one I am  
after I saw them!

Like two emeralds,  
same in shape and colour  
have the kindest and strongest light,  
one says- life, other- death;  
one- craziness, other- love.  
but poor of me!  
don't even know which one I am  
after I saw them!

__

They're green of meadow,  
express any kind of passion,  
so easily get inflamed up,  
so sweetly spill  
fire and the heart light  
but poor of me  
don't even know which one I am  
after I saw them

They're green, green eyes  
that can also shine  
they're not of blurred green  
but green of the meadow  
but green of sea colour  
but poor of me  
don't even know which one I am  
after I saw them!

The airplane started to flight over Hong-Kong's International Airport getting settled to land. Inside this one, the stewardesses were awakening the passengers so they could straighten their seats and adjust their safety bells.

Shaoran Li looked at the beautiful young woman asleep by his side. His Sakura. He has always been in love with that beautiful girl which was now his wife. Happiness really existed! He woke her up gently and told her the plain was landing. She showed him one of her sparkling smiles while blinking her big green eyes finishing awakening up. The young warrior looked at those green sparkling eyes so full of life and a part of sadness came to his heart. Those so beautiful eyes had life, that he couldn't deny, but they couldn't see anymore. His beautiful enchanter could not longer see the wonderful things around her. She got hurt in a battle and that cost her vision. Oh, how he wished to be there to protect her that time…

Sakura felt that her husband was a little tense. He still blamed himself for not being by her side on her most difficult proving. But how could he know of that? No one would have guesses what would happen on that battle. She hugged tight the man by her side.

'Shhhh, Shaoran. Stop blaming yourself. I've told you I'm fine and your guilt won't change a thing."

"I know that, Sakura. You've told me already and I tried to convince myself a million of times but deep down on my heart I still think I could have done something…"

Sakura got him quiet with a kiss. She knew it wasn't possible to keep talking about that. Shaoran needed time to be in peace with himself for being in China not in Japan when she got hurt and lost her vision.

She straighten herself on her seat searching for her beloved's hand and holding it tight trying to show that all the mattered by that time was to be by her side.

They got married two months ago and stayed in Japan through this period to give Sakura enough time to say good-bye to her family, friends and home land before move on with their life together in Hong-Kong. Sakura touched her handbag subconsciously. Inside it there was the book with the magical cards and the guardians.

Kerberus and Yue got back in the book. This way it would be easier to get them into the airplane. When the trip was over their master would release them.

The airplane touched the ground and started to shrill. Sakura got focus and felt the city aura. Like Tomoeda Hong-Kong also had a magical and mystical shield involving it and that was much stronger than her home city. The young sorceress started to integrate her aura to the city aura so she could feel all and any changes on the magic balance. She was concentrating on that action when she felt Shaoran shaking her slowly.

"Let's get out of the plane honey." Shaoran said taking their handbags and blocking the other passenger's way so his wife could get to the hallway.

The young couple disembarked and waited for their baggage before pass through customs and immigration. Shaoran went along with Sakura 'cause her naturalization documents for being married to a local citizen haven't arrived yet. They presented all the necessary documents so the young witch could get her permanent permission to stay in the country.

After concluding the legal documents the couple and their baggage headed to the airport lobby where they were expected. Then they walked to the Li family limousine that was waiting for them. 

Half an hour later they were getting close to a huge property around the city. It belonged to the Li family for ages. And it would be now the couple's new home.

The limousine stopped in front of the big building and the two of them came out of it while the servants were getting their baggage. They were guided to inside the house where they could rest from the flight. Over there they got a message that said that there was going to be a party celebrating their marriage that same night.

While Shaoran took the suitcases and was organizing their stuff around the room, Sakura got her handbag and took off her book with the magical cards and the guardians.

"Shaoran, are you sure that leaving Yue and Kero walking around the house won't bother anyone?"

"Sakura, as I told you before, magic is something normal in this house. And since we're Clow's descendents everyone pretty much knows about Yue and Kerberos and won't mind them. Well maybe the cook won't like Kero going to the fridge from five to five minutes."

Sakura laughed of her husband's last comment then got concentrate making her magical symbol appears under her feet while calling the guardians off their places on Clow's old book. A few moments later the two magical living beings were inside that room.

"So this is your home, brat?"

"Don't even start Kero!" Sakura scolded to the guardian.

"And you don't tell me I'll have to share the room with the brat, Sakura!"

"Not a chance, fur ball!" Shaoran replied with a scowl. "There's no way I'm sharing my room with you This room is to Sakura and I only, and honestly, I would like to stay alone with her in the bedroom. We've been married just some time ago and I like when we're together and loving each other…"

He finished that completely red.

Sakura also blushed after hearing that but got close to her husband and hugged him by his waist touching her head on his back, focusing all of her senses on him. He would be really happy and surprised with the new thing she would tell him that night at the party.

"So where am I sleeping?" Kero continued.

Shaoran sighed and answered: "I'll get you and Yue a room settled, fur ball."

"I refuse myself to share a room with Mister Bad-Mood over here." Kero replied taking a look at Yue who wasn't even paying attention to what he had said.

Sakura notice Shaoran was losing his temper and decided to interfere before something else happened. 

"Kero, be nice. What's the matter of sharing a room with Yue? Well, at least until we get you two separate rooms."

"But Sakura! Yue is too cranky."

"KERO! I'm only saying this once. Or you share a room with Yue or no video-game for you!"

"But Sakura…"

"Share a room or no video-game."

"Alright. But that was a low trick. And I want a 30 inches TV on my room." And the little fellow continued to mumble something else while Shaoran asked one of the maids to get settle the two guardian's room. Some time after they got the notice that their room was ready so the two guardians went over there: Kero still mumbling something about the room and Yue silently saying good-bye to his master and her husband before going after the beast who protected the magical cards seal.

When the two of them were finally out of the room Shaoran turn back to his wife and hold her in his arms.

"You really know how to deal with Kero, sweetie."

"I live with him for a long time to know I can't convince him to do anything unless I threat to cut off things like video-game or candy. His two great passions."

Shaoran laughed about what his wife had said and kissed her. Sakura melted on his arms and quickly started to kiss him back. Soon they were filled with desire and Shaoran lifted up his wife in his arms and took her to the large double bed…

*****

Sakura dressed up a beautiful nightdress that Tomoyo made her of a sparkling green that matched with her eyes and turn back to her husband.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart!" He said getting closer to his wife and stopping in front of her. "What about me? How do I look?"

Sakura gently passed her hands through her husband checking if his tux was in the right place and how his hair was settled. Shaoran shacked of pleasure over her smooth touch, enjoying the way she passed her hands over him.

"It looks good to me, darling." She said after straighten his tie.

Shaoran gave a quick kiss on Sakura's lips and led her to the family's reception room. The two guardians in their real forms and with wings collected followed them as the Magical Cards Master's protectors. When the small but majestic court arrived all in the room watched it in silence.

The silence in the room was evident. Sakura started to feel a little frighten and hold Shaoran really tight. All of her senses started to get overloaded with all the magical auras in the room besides hers, Shaoran's and the guardian's ones. He felt this wife getting tense and decided to calm her down. 

"Easy love. It's alright, I'm here."

"Shaoran, it's just too much magic. I don't know where to focus my senses. There are too many auras."

Shaoran hold her tight. He knew her sensibility about magic was strongest than his. And he was also feeling different magical auras mixed up but he was already used to it. That was his family and he grew up over there. But Sakura didn't. In Tomoeda there were not so many magical auras so she never got the chance to live with that mix up of presences. Plus her senses were improved now that she lost her vision. It should really be a bad feeling for her. He felt guilty. He should have known that would happen and do something to stop it. He passed one of his arms through Sakura's shoulders.

"Don't try to focus on one presence each at a time honey. Think about them together, it's easier that way. Believe me after all I was raised over here."

Sakura agreed and kept her senses focus on the room in general trying not to concentrate on the people over there. And that was really better than the other way although her senses were still screaming in agony. And her sense of direction and balance were damaged. Well, she did have Shaoran by her side. And she could always find support in his arms, she concluded with a smile on her face.

Yelan Li approached her son and daughter-in-law together with the Li clan old members to wish them a happy marriage as it said on the clan protocol. The young man decided to get married outside of the family traditions and now she could understand why. Shaoran didn't want to give the old members a chance to deny his marriage since the Card's Master was blind. Li-san had approved her son's decision. She liked and respected the young witch. Yelan was also sure the clan wouldn't stop they of being together when they saw the things Sakura was capable of. Everybody in the room could sense the strong magical aura circling around in waves of pure power. That aura was much more powerful than anyone they have ever met before. And the presence of the two powerful guardians also helped with the acceptation.

The young couple was lead to the place of honor in the big table. Yue stopped behind them. Meanwhile Kerberus was sitting down at the table.

"Sit down Yue." Shaoran said.

"No thank you. I don't need any food. And Kerberus don't need it also."

"Hey, I like eating and I'm not denying it. What's the matter Yue?"

"Will you two quit it right now?" Sakura scolded to her guardians. "This is not the most appropriated place to na arguing. And Yue, even if you don't need the food, at least sit down over here with us."

The guardian apologized with his master and sat down. At this moment the ceremonial banquet dinner started.

Shaoran was getting all taken care so his wife was well attendant. He knew she loved delightful foods. Once in a while he described her the food it was served so she could increase her sense of taste. And that boy's attitude called for everyone's attention. Almost everybody in the room didn't understand why he was describing the food to the young witch. Soon they all started to whisper around.

Sakura's sensitive ears could hear all the whispers. She realized her husband and guardians still didn't notice it otherwise they wouldn't be so calm. She preferred it like that. This was her problem since she couldn't see the food that was served so she would solve this by her own.

Shaoran noticed her wife was tense but couldn't figure out why.

"Sakura is there something wrong?"

"Shaoran is there any chance you told everybody I'm blind?"

Shaoran started to blush even if his wife couldn't see him. He started to be afraid that the clan wouldn't be so understandable so he didn't tell a thing. Besides that he asked his mother, sisters and Meilin not to tell a thing neither.

"No Sakura, I didn't. I'm sorry honey."

Sakura sighed. Why did everybody need to be so careful about her? She wanted to be treated like a normal person and not so overprotecting about her.

She stood up and all in the room looked at her in silence. Shaoran, Yue and Kerberus were about to do the same but she made a sign so they remained sitting. She showed all of her power, starting to glow.

"I would first like to thank for the wonderful reception Shaoran and I got. I'm honored to be a part of the Li clan and I would like to say two things. First of all it seems like my husband forgot to tell you all a little something about me. I'm blind. I lost my vision on a battling two years ago. But this didn't affect my magic. Actually, it made it stronger than ever."

All around the table started to whisper one more time over the fact that the Cards' Master is blind.

"Second of all, and the most important thing to me." She turned to where Shaoran was sitting and looked for one of his hands. "I would rather tell you this in private honey, but I think it should be told right now. Our family is getting bigger."

Shaoran looked at Sakura a little confused by her words at first but soon he knew what she was talking about.

"Sakura are you pregnant? Am I going to be a father?"

The only answer he got from his wife was her shining smile while her beautiful green eyes shone in excitement. He quickly stood up and hugged her with a lot of affection before kissing her.

The entire Li clan watched that scene. There was a lot of news in short time. Just a few ones knew what to think about it. Yelan, Meilin and Shaoran's sisters stood up to congratulate the couple while the guardians were waiting a little behind. They would congratulate them latter.

*****

Shaoran was laying down in bed waiting for Sakura to join him but he could only think about that wonderful news she gave him earlier. His child was growing inside his beloved. It was too much happiness to be true.

"I can feel your aura burning in happiness honey." Sakura said with laying down in bed.

"I have all the reasons in the world to be that happy." He replied pulling Sakura to his arms. He took one of his hands to her womb before continued. "The most beautiful woman in the world loves me. I'm married to the one woman I ever wanted and loved. And know I'm about to be a father." He looked inside Sakura's eyes lamenting that she couldn't see how happy he was.

"I want to make you a promise, sweetheart." He said. "I promise you, and I promise our child that I'm always going to be here for you. I'm always going to be here to defeat you from anything. I'm not going to fail again and let one of you two to pay for it." He got one of his hands on Sakura's eyes and touched them showing which was his fail about her.

She could feel all the excitement he was feeling that time and also got one of her hands to his face to caress him. That was when she felt it moist. Would it be tears? Yes, it was tears. Her husband, the powerful warrior, was crying 'cause he was feeling guilty about something it wasn't his fault. But how to make him understand it? It was when she remembered something.

"Shaoran do you want to feel our baby?"

He looked at his wife surprised with the question and wanting to know if it was possible.

"I would really like to Sakura, but how?

"The same way I know I'm pregnant: feeling our child's magical aura. I'm going to suppress my aura so the other aura you feel it's his. Now close your eyes and get focus."

Shaoran did what his wife told him to, and then felt her putting his hand over her womb. He felt her aura disappearing till he felt nothing. All of a sudden he started to feel a different presence coming from Sakura still weak but it was definitely not his wife. He was sure it was his child. He could hold himself in thrill and kissed her womb before capture her lips in a sweet kiss while he looked to the sparkling green of her eyes.

*****

Sakura was sitting in a comfortable position in her armchair while listening to her husband to practice with his sword. She loved to hear the sounds that Shaoran's morning activity caused. The sound of his sword slicing the air, his clothes swishing, his breathing after every movement he did…

Sakura sighed as she listened to all those sounds and passed her hand through her prominent womb. Just a few more days and she would be carrying her baby on her arms. She smiled at the simple thought of that. Holding her child on her arms. And not just hers. Hers and Shaoran's. It was a too appeasable image. It was by that moment that she felt two strong arms involving her from behind while someone put a kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled and started to get up. Shaoran realized her movement and helped his wife to stand up.

"Are you done practicing honey?" Sakura ask hugging Shaoran and smelling the sweat from the exercise.

"Well let's just say that I have someone watching me who made me finish my training faster so I could come here and hug her." And he kissed her again.

Sakura was about to kiss him back when she felt pain on her abdomen. She held herself on Shaoran tight while waited for the pain to go away. She knew her child was going to be born.

Shaoran felt his wife holding herself on him really tight and looked at her worried.

"What is it Sakura?"

"It's our baby, darling. He wants to come out and meet us."

Shaoran didn't have to think twice to get Sakura on his arms and take her to their bedroom while he send one of the maids to call his mother and tell what was happening. Some time later Yelan got in the bedroom followed by Shaoran's sisters, Meilin, and the family doctor.

Those were horrible hours as Shaoran watched his wife struggling to give birth to their child. He wished he could spare her from that suffering… But he knew that was impossible. That was the only thing he could never do for her. On that moment he finally understood that there was going to be battles he couldn't face for Sakura as long as he wished. And that fateful battle where she lost her vision was one of them. He finally understood what his wife told him so many times. He couldn't change people's destiny.

Shaoran was absorbed in those thoughts when he heard a child crying on the room. He looked for and found a newborn baby on the doctor's hands, who delivered him to Yelan. She cleaned and rapped the child before handing him to Shaoran while the doctor was still attending Sakura.

He held his child very kindly and removed the sheets that were covering him. It was a boy. His child was a boy and he was beautiful.

"Shaoran?" Sakura called him in a very tired voice.

He turned down and kissed her forehead.

"It's a boy Sakura, a beautiful boy."

She showed a happiness smile while felt her husband to put her child in her arms. She held him with one of her arms with Shaoran's help and passed her fingers through her child very gently trying to know, to feel her son. She was happy. She had her family now.

*****

A few days later Shaoran was watching his wife putting their son to sleep. He was finally in peace with himself for what happened to Sakura almost three years earlier. He finally forgave himself for not being with her during that tough proof. His Sakura was blind but that didn't change his love about her. He loved to describe her things. He loved all the things she does. He loved her smile always so honest and beautiful. And most of all he loved those green eyes always so beautiful, so honest, so shiny…

A/N: The poem on the top of the story is Green Eyes (Olhos Verdes) from Gonçalves Dias.

Originally titled "Aqueles lindos olhos verdes..." by Fabi.

Translate by: Tamara Accorsi

The characters of Card Captors Sakura belong to CLAMP. Their use is not intended for profit, only for enterteiment. 


End file.
